London Buses route 164
London Buses route 164 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Sutton and Wimbledon, it is operated by London General. History Route 164 commenced operation on 3 October 1934 between Morden Station and Epsom Clock Tower via St Helier - Sutton - Belmont - Sutton Lane - Banstead High Street - Bolters Lane - Firtree Road - College Road - Alexandra Road - Epsom High Street. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Sutton (A) garage using NS class double deckers. On 5 August 1936, the NS class double deckers were replaced by AEC Regents. On 7 December 1938, the route was extended from Epsom Clock Tower to Epsom Station. On 9 October 1946, the AEC Regents were replaced by Park Royal Highbridges. On 7 October 1953, AEC Regent IIIs were introduced. On 19 May 1954, the Park Royal Highbridges were withdrawn. On 11 October 1961, part of the allocation was transferred to Merton (AL) garage. On 15 December 1973, AEC Routemasters were introduced. On 28 October 1978, the route was converted to full AEC Routemaster operation and the Merton (AL) allocation was transferred to Sutton (A) garage. On 31 March 1979, the route was converted to one person operation using Daimler Fleetlines. On 24 April 1982, the route was withdrawn between Banstead and Epsom, this section was replaced by new LC Route 418. On 4 September 1982, the Monday to Saturday evening service was withdrawn between Belmont and Banstead. On 23 April 1983, the Monday to Saturday service was extended from Morden to Lower Morden via withdrawn route M1. On 27 October 1984, the Monday to Friday service was extended from Lower Morden to Wimbledon via Route 156. On 3 August 1985, the route was withdrawn between Raynes Park and Wimbledon but was extended from Lower Morden to Raynes Park between peaks Monday to Friday. On 25 October 1986, Monday to Saturday evening service was withdrawn. On 26 November 1988, the route was withdrawn between Belmont and Banstead, the Monday to Friday extention from Morden to Raynes Park via Grand Drive was withdrawn and was extended daily from Morden to Wimbledon via Martin Way and Wimbledon Chase replacing the withdrawn section of Route 157. On 25 May 1991, the route was withdrawn daily between Sutton and Belmont and the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by MCW Metrobuses. On 30 November 1996, the route was retained by London General and was converted to low floor single deck operation using Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 13 September 1997, the allocation was transferred to Merton (AL) garage. On 8 November 1997, part of the allocation was transferred to Sutton (A) garage. In April 2002, the Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 6 December 2008, the route was retained by London General with brand new Optare Esteem bodied Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts introduced. On 5 December 2015 the route retained by London General with brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts introduced. On 16 July 2017, part of the Sunday allocation was transferred to Merton (AL) garage. Current Route Route 164 operates via these primary locations: *Sutton Station The Quadrant *Morden Station *South Merton Station *Wimbledon Chase Station *Merton Park Tramlink *Wimbledon Station and Tramlink *Wimbledon Worple Road External links * London Bus Routes Gallery * Full Timetable (PDF) 164